


a few too many (one-shot)

by skeIeton



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 07:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeIeton/pseuds/skeIeton
Summary: i don't really have a description for this. i just wrote this at 1am and i thought i'd post it for anyone that cares ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	a few too many (one-shot)

Jade sat at the bar, her phone in one hand and a drink in the other. As she read over the final texts Davesprite had sent her, she suddenly felt this surge of guilt. Her white ears flattened against her head and she collapsed into her arm, causing the bartender to quickly turn and shake her.  
"Woah, hey, you okay?" she asked, breathing a sigh of relief as Jade looked up and nodded. "You've had a lot of drinks, I'm gettin' kinda worried. Is there somethin' you wanna talk about?"  
"i'm fine" she mumbled, sipping her rum. "just some personal stuff. i dunno if i wanna talk about it."  
The brunette bartender didn't seem to believe her, narrowing her hazel eyes as she polished a glass. "Y'sure? I'm no therapist, but I'm pretty happy to listen to whatever's on your mind, y'know. I'm used to people ramblin' to me about their lives, I'm sure it won't shock me or anythin'."  
"alright, i guess it wont hurt to talk about it..." she mumbled, averting her gaze to her now-empty glass. She rocked it a little, watching the remaining ice move about as she spoke, "my boyfriend killed himself a couple days ago and... i feel like it was my fault or something"  
The bartender blinked with surprise, but let her continue.  
"i wont go into the whole situation because its freaking crazy, but he was pretty upset over some other stuff that was going on" she muttered. "and id had a crush on him for a while, so my brother told me to ask him out, and i did. i thought i could cheer him up or something. also, could i have another drink please??"  
"Mmhm," she hummed in response to Jade's request, refilling her cup and handing it to her, before adding: "How long were you two together for?"  
"like.. fuck i dont even remember. 8 months or something," she answered, her words slurred. "he was always pretty distant though. he-"  
"yo jade" a familiar voice greeted from behind Jade. She glanced over her shoulder and sighed once she saw Dave. His face really wasn't something she wanted to see at that moment.  
She lazily waved as he sat down next to her, and she collapsed into her arms again.   
"uhh you ok" he asked, shaking her like the bartender did.  
"yes, im fine! i just want to sleep or something"  
"well maybe you shouldnt be sleeping in a bar with a glass of alcohol in your hand"  
"yeah yeah, i know..." she sighed. "..i just miss him, dave"  
He nodded and pat her back, in an awkward attempt to comfort her. "i know youre upset but i dont think you should be drinking. its unlike you"  
Jade shrugged and took another long drink that almost finished off the glass, before slamming it on the table. Both Dave and the bartender flinched, then exchanged glances with one another as she collapsed for a third time.  
"dyou want me to take you home or something" Dave asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.  
No response.  
"...jade?"


End file.
